Total Drama Island: Your Way
by AstrisDreams
Summary: What if the viewers had the chance to vote off contestants during Total Drama Island. Well now you do this time you have a say in who stays and who goes. Who gets with who and who wins the million. I know everyone has done this but whatever. I will be letting you reviewers vote for whose leaving, unless I need them for my plot then they won't go. Here's Total Drama Island Your Way
1. Chapter 1

**I know everyone has done this but whatever. This is Total Drama Island, my way and your way, meaning that I will be letting you reviewers vote for whose leaving, unless I need them for my plot then they won't leave. Also pairings and couplings will be different just to warn you know. Lastly some chapters may be exactly the same as the episode, and others will be very different. So sit back and relax and here's Total Drama Island, My Way and Your Way!**

**Also Lo is Ezikel's replacement cause he's just really irrelevant to the story. Sorry Zeke fans. BTW Lo is not an OC or a Mary Sue, she's actually a borrowed character from a show called Stoked. If you've seen it you'll get the references made.**

* * *

"Yo! Chris McLean here!" A man with black hair and grey highlights standing on dock said, "I'm the host of a brand new show called Total Drama Island. Time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they would be staying at a five star resort, so if they look a bit T.O'd, that's probably why. Looks like our first victim I mean contestant has arrived."

A boat arrived dropping off a short nerdy girl with glasses and braces wearing a green Girl Scout shirt pink jeans and a ponytail.

"Beth, what's up?"

Beth ran up and gave Chris a hug.

"It's so incredulous to meet you. Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh, thanks."

Another boat came around dropping off a large athletically inclined looking guy wearing a green shirt some shorts and a white cap.

"Yo, man, are you sure this is the right place? Where's the hot tub at?" He asked.

"Yo, dawg, DJ this is it. Camp Wawanakwa."

"Looked a lot different on the application form."

Another boat arrived dropping off a sour looking pale girl dressed in blacks and blues with teal highlights and black combat boots.

"Hey Gwen."

"You mean we're staying here?"

"No, you're staying here. My crib's in airstream with A/C that-a-way."

"I did not sign up for this.

"Actually," Chris said holding up a contract you did."

Gwen smirked taking the contract, and ripped it throwing it in the water.

"The great thing about lawyers is they make LOTS of copies." Chris grinned holding up another contract.

"I am not doing this."

"K, but I hope you can swin, 'cuz your ship has just sailed."

Gwen turned to see the boat that had dropped her off driving away and turned to Chris.

"Jerk!"

Another boat arrived with a dancing blonde dude in an open pink shirt, shorts, and a cowboy hat.

"Chris McLean." He said fist pumping him. "What's up, man? It's great to meet you, man."

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island, man."

"Thanks, man."

"If they say "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke."

"Hey bras whats up." Geoff said walking over to them.

"Is Geoffster your real name?" Gwen asked

"Yea.." Geoff said staring at her before shaking his head, "Nah bro my names Geoff."

Gwen let out a small smile dumb blondes were always amusing.

"Whats your name."

"Gwen."

"Pretty name bra."

"Thanks." Gwen said blushing slightly and averting her attention to the next contestant.

"Everybody this is Lindsey." Chris introduced a blonde girl in a miniskirt cowboy boots and a tank top before muttering "Not too shabby."

"Hi. Okay You look so familiar."

"I'm Chris McLean...the host of the show."

"Oh That's where I've know you from."

"Yeah."

Another girl stepped off the dock wearing shorts a red crop top sandals large black sunglasses and black hair.

"Heather." Chris grinned

"Hi!" Beth said running up to her "Looks like were your new friends for the next eight weeks."

Heather cringed positioning herself away as spit flew out her mouth.

Another boat came off dropping off a guy dressed in black with a green Mohawk.

"Duncan."

"I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you sent back to juvie."

Duncan let out a sigh "Ok, then."

"Meet you buy the campfire gorgeous." He grinned at Heather

"Drop dead you goof." She snapped, "I'm calling my parents. You can not make me stay here." She muttered

Chris grinned holding up a contract before his attention was distracted by the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentleman Tyler!"

The boat showed a guy with brown hair in a red tracksuit on skis before he fell and went flying into the luggage splashing water on Heather.

"Ugh my shoes!"

"Wicked wipeout man!"

Tyler gave a thumbs up from under the luggage.

Chris turned feeling heavy breathing and turned to see a boy with red hair glasses in a blue shirt and jeans behind him.

"Harold welcome to the island."

"So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something."

"You got it."

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills."

"Right next up is our man Trent."

A boy with black hair green eyes and green shirt came up.

"Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show."

"What's with all the mans?" Gwen muttered.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week." Beth said.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold said.

"Me, too." Lindsay added.

"Next up Bridgette."

"Nice board. This isn't Malibu, honey." Duncan smirked.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." She shrugged.

We are. All right, that makes…" Chris started only to be hit in the head with the surf board. "Ow! Darn it, that hurt!"

"Did you get the memo about my life threatening allergies?" A short boy with black hair asked.

"Noah. I'm sure somebody did man." He said shrugging.

"Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked.

"No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party." Duncan grinned

"Is that comment as original as your piercings." Noah replied rolling his eyes.

"Wanna find out." Duncan grinned grabbing his lip.

"Would you mind letting go of my lip."

"What up y'all. LeShawana in the house." A girl with black hair said. "I'm in it to win it baby."

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Harold said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big...and loud." "Oh hold up. Don't make hurt you." LeShawana said walking up to him only for DJ and Geoff to hold her back.

"Next up Katie and Sadie."

"We are so excited to be on the show Chris." Sadie said.

"Like so totally excited." Katie agreed.

"This is going to be so fun." Sadie said.

"Like so totally fun." Katie agreed.

"Please kill me now." Gwen muttered causing Geoff and Duncan to snicker.

"Lauren. What's up, dude?" Chris grinned.

"This so does not look like the brochure. Also I preferred it if you called me Lo." She answered, Lo had on a yellow sundress, purple sunglasses, and curly brown hair.

"Cody. The Codester. The Codemeister."

"Dude, psyched to be here, man. I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright."

Cody grinned making his way to LeShawana.

"Save it, short stuff." She grinned

"Eva what's up."

"I really don't like surprises."

"Yeah, a lot of people don't." He grinned

Eva growled stopping her back on Cody's foot.

"Ow!" He shouted, clutching his foot hopping up and down. "What's in there dumbbells."

"Yea."

"She's all yours." Duncan muttered to DJ, who shook his head.

"Nah, dude you can keep her."

"Owen dude what's up." Chris said.

"Wooooo! I am so psyched to be here!" Owen said hugging him.

"Here comes Courtney." Chris said helping her off the boat.

"Thank you. Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all." She smiled

"How's it goin'? I'm Owen." He said shaking her hand vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you, Ow...". She trailed off seeing Justin. "...wow!"

"Just to let you know dude we picked you entirely on your looks."

"I'm cool with that."

"Hi, Chris, Hi." Izzy said falling off the boat.

"Ha ha! That was bad..." Tyler cringed.

"You guys, she could be seriously hurt." Courtney said pulling her out of the water.

"That felt so...good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we eating lunch soon?" Izzy said.

"That is a good call!" Owen agreed.

"Okay everyone time for a group picture everyone on the dock." Chris said.

At the moment the dock collapsed causing Chris to get a picture of hands in the water.

Gwen scowled as she resurfaced for air sharing looks with incredulity with her fellow campers. They could all tell they were in for a long summer.

"Okay you soggy, campers. Welcome to Camp Wawawanakawa. Youy guys will be comepeting for the grand prize of one million dollars. Now the person who stays on the island longest is the winner. At the end of every challenge there'll be a voting ceremony where you can vote off the person of your choice. You guys will also have a confessional to talk about your secrets that may or may not be shown to your fellow campers. Now if I call your name, stand to my right I'll be splitting you guys up in teams." He said. "Okay, now, let's see, Geoff…Courtney…Heather…Gwen…Izzy…"

**Confessional:**

Geoff: So far I'm on a team with all hot chicks, sweet.

**End Confessional:**

"…Duncan…Cody…Justin…DJ…and…Harold."

**Confessional:**

Geoff: Me and my big mouth.

**End Confessional:**

"You guys are the Screaming Gophers."

"That's stupid." Duncan muttered.

"Anyway." Chris said stressing the word, "The rest of you, LeShawna…Bridgette…Owen…Lindsey…Tyler…Trent…Katie…Sadie...Eva…Beth…Noah…and Lo you guys are the Killer Bass."

"Now to where you guys are sleeping." He said leading them to two cabins.

"Bass on the right, Gophers on the left. Girls sleep on one side, boys on the other."

**Confessional:**

Lo: Wait so we're sharing a cabin with guys. That is so disgusting. What if they're all like my friend Reef. 'Shudders'

Gwen: Smart Chris lets put 22 hormonal campers in coed cabins.

LeShawna: Those boys better not try anything or they're answering to my fists.

Duncan: Sweet man, lovely ladies all summer long, minus a few

Cody: At this rate, the Codeminster will have them all wrapped around my fingers before the summer is over.

**End Confessional:**

"Well you guys have thirty minutes to unpack, I want you to meet me back in the mess hall when you're done." Chris said

As Gwen made her way into the Heather rudely shoved her trying to come in first.

"Hey watch it!" Gwen shouted.

"Why don't you watch it?" Heather snapped.

"Hey look, there's a door connecting, the girls side to the boys side." Cody pointed out.

"Hey, how about you go to your side." Gwen answered shoving him through the door.

At that moment there was two loud screams from the Bass cabin and the Gophers looked at each other before making their way over.

On a chair, Lindsey and Lo were hugging each other and screaming in fear, as a cockroach crawled around.

DJ let out a shout and jumped on somebody's bed crushing it, while everyone tried to step on it until Duncan cut it with an ax.

"Nice." Gwen muttered.

"Nice of you to notice beautiful." Duncan flirted, causing Gwen to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Well that was eventful." Bridgette muttered.

"Sure was babe."

"Do you flirt with every girl you see?" Lo asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw, are you jealous you haven't been hit by the Duncan express."

"As if." Lo scowled wrinkling her nose.

**Confessional:**

Duncan: I have all summer man. By the end I'll be with one of those hotties.

**End Confessional:**

DJ let out a squeal as he looked down the very tall cliff he was standing on.

_'Worst summer ever.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**So what do you guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's the second chapter of Total Drama Your Way. Some things might seem exactly the same but they're slightly different.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island, we last left on the campers reactions to their first challenge. I feel kind of sorry for them this is just the beginning." Chris cackled.

Cue Theme Song

"Now campers, your first challenge of the season is you must jump off this one thousand foot tall cliff, and land in the safe zone. If you don't make it in the safe zone, well it was nice knowing you." Chris grinned. "For every camper that jumps the team gets a point, at the end the team with the most points win. The winning team gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge, which is building a hot tub. Screaming Gophers you're up first."

"I'm not doing it." Heather said crossing her arms.

"Why not." Gwen asked.

"Cause I'm not getting my hair wet on national television." She sniffed.

"Suit yourself, but know if you don't jump and we lose well I know who I'm voting for first." Gwen smirked.

"Are you threating me Goth girl?" Heather scowled.

"I don't make threats I make promises." She grinned before jumping off the cliff.

"Hey I'm not finish with you." Heather shouted jumping down after her both of them landing in the safe zone.

"Wow she's good." Duncan said, while Geoff nodded. Both of them looked at each other before high-fiving and jumping off the cliff both of them landing in the safe zone.

Cody and Izzy jumped next landing in the safe zone. Justin jumped to but landed outside the safe zone.

"Justin swim! There are sharks." Izzy shouted.

Everyone watched in horror as the sharks swam toward Justin in a frenzy before they stopped and began cuddling the boy and carrying him to shore.

Harold jumped landing in the safe zone in a horrible position as he sunk to the bottom.

"I'm not jumping." Courtney shouted, "I have a medical condition."

"I'm not jumping either." DJ said shaking his head.

"Shame." Chris shrugged, "That's nine points for the Gophers, and hey Killer Bass tell you what if you guys beat them I'll give you guys a reward."

"I'll go first." Bridgette volunteered doing a perfect dive into the safety zone.

"Well if she can do it I can do it." Tyler shouted, jumping off the cliff and face planting into a buoy but also making it into the safety zone.

"I do pretty much live on a beach resort." Lo shrugged, and jumped off in a perfect dive like Bridgette.

Eva scowled as she jumped off also landing in the safe zone. Katie and Sadie jumped off together squealing in terror but landing in the safe zone.

Leshawna jumped down followed by Trent, Noah, and Lindsey.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't do it." Beth shouted.

"No problem." Lo shouted up.

"Yeah we'll have an almost perfect score if Owen jumps." Bridgette added.

"All we need is Owen and we beat the Gophers." Tyler said.

"Come on Owen!"

**Confessional**

Gwen: I literally thought to myself, that guy is going to die. I actually felt kind of bad for him.

Geoff: Dude, if he jumps I give him mad props bra

Izzy: Poor Owen, that's his name right. I feel sorry for the big guy.

Owen: I am going to die now. But Ii got to do it for the team

**End Confessional**

Owen let out a yell, and ran jumping off the cliff landing in the safe zone and sending up a 50 fifty splash in the process.

"Killer Bass wins the challenge." Chris said.

The Gophers watched in dismay as the Killer Bass began to cart their boxes back to camp while singing.

"This sucks." Gwen sighed.

"Totally man." Geoff nodded.

"Yeah it's all because, these two didn't jump." Duncan said pointing to DJ and Courtney.

"Well I know one thing for sure; if we lose I know who I'm voting for." Heather snapped.

The rest of the Gophers nodded, as they began lugging their carts back to base.

* * *

_Killer Bass_

"Guys I totally have to pee." Katie said.

"Yeah me too." Sadie nodded.

"Well we're almost to camp, maybe you guys should wait until we get back, and you don't know what could be in the forest." Lo suggested.

"She has a point." Trent said.

"I guess we can hold it right Katie?" Sadie said.

"Yep, right Katie."

* * *

_Screaming Gophers_

"How the heck are we supposed to build these without tools?" Harold asked.

"I think something bit me." Courtney said, covering her eye.

"Maybe it's karma for not jumping." Heather snarled.

"Oh, get over it. So I didn't jump, you weren't going to jump either until Gwen scared you."

"First of all Gwen didn't scare me and second of all at least I stilled jumped."

"Guys!" Geoff said. "Arguing isn't going to help us build this hot tub."

"I'm with party dude; we got to work together if we want to win." Duncan said.

* * *

In the end both teams managed to build a decent hot tub as Chris tried to deiced the winning team.

"Let's see, both hot tubs look nice-"

At that moment, the Killer Bass supposedly nice hot tub fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well I guess we know who the winners are." Chris said, "Screaming Gophers win. And you guys had the advantage. Killer Bass I'll see you at the chopping block, Gophers enjoy your hot tub party."

"I can't believe we lost." Lo sighed.

"I know, right." Bridgette

"So who should we vote for?" Trent asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Noah said, "I say we vote for Beth she's the only one who didn't jump."

"But guys me not jumping had nothing to do with us losing the challenge." Beth protested.

"That's also a good point." Eva sighed.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Katie and Sadie's squealing.

"I can't believe we didn't win." Katie shouted.

"I know, right." Sadie blubbered.

"Ugh they are so annoying." Tyler scowled the rest of his team nodding their heads as Katie and Sadie blubbered on oblivious to what was being said.

* * *

"Woo party." Geoff said, jumping into the hot tub.

"I love parties." Cody nodded enthusiastically, "Especially hot tub parties." He finished, eyeing the girls.

"As if dorkizod." Heather frowned dunking his head in the water.

Justin, Izzy, DJ, and Harold celebrated their victory by dancing to some music while everyone else lounged in the hot tub.

"Hey as anyone seen Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"Hot Goth chick." Duncan shrugged, "Haven't seen her."

"She probably doesn't want to hang with us." Justin said.

"She Is a Goth, Courtney."

Gwen came out two seconds later, with a small bag of goodies.

"Since we did win, I figured why mot celebrate." Gwen blushed slightly at the looks she was getting. She had decided that if she was going to be here all summer she may as well try and get along with everyone.

Geoff was the first to react, getting out of the hot tub and hugging her lifting her off the ground, "Goth girl you rock!"

After Geoff's reaction, the rest of the Gophers nodded enthusiastically, as they continued celebrating their victory.

**Confessional**

Courtney: I feel kind of bad about making such a blasé assumption about Gwen

Heather: She's probably just trying to get us to like her. But she will be useful for an alliance maybe.

Lindsey: Geraldine is so nice, she gave us stuff and everyone was saying mean things about her. Well except me Ii don't even know what a Goth is.

Gwen: I know everyone thinks I'm really creepy and evil, but I just like my peace and quiet sometimes you know.

**End Confessional**

"Welcome to the first campfire ceremony. The camper that does not get a marshmallow must walk to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and never ever return. The first marshmallow goes too…

* * *

**Tell me who you think should leave, I already, have a few in mind so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well you guys have cast your votes and so here we go**

* * *

Goes too...Bridgette." Chris said handing her a marshmallow as he walked up.

"Next up is Lo! Leshwana! Trent! Tyler! Owen! Lindsey! Noah! Eva! And Katie you guys are all safe."  
Sadie exchanged a worried glance with Katie what if they were separated while Beth bit her lip, they still couldn't be that mad for her for not jumping.

"And the last marshmallow goes to

-  
Beth. You're safe for now."

"Nooooo." Katie shouted running up to her and hugging her.

"Why!" Sadie sobbed.

"I can't go on without you." Katie said.

"You have to." Sadie said as she was dragged by Chef and thrown on the boat, "Win for us, I'll miss you too."

The rest of the team merely exchanged glances it's not that they wanted to vote her off it's just they couldn't stand their constant squealing.

**Confessional**

Katie: I can't believe they voted off Sadie, why would they do that? I'll tell you why cause they're all horrible people that's why. Why couldn't it have been me?

Beth: I was this close to being voted off for not jumping I really got to work on my game.

Lo: I feel kind of bad for splitting them up, it reminds of the time where Fin stole Reefs board and he moped in bed all week. Oops sorry Fin, wasn't supposed to squeal. Still I know the feeling my brother Ty once stole my mega pony princess doll when I was five I didn't talk to him for like a whole day.

**End Confessional**

"Hello viewers welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris grinned, "This episode is set to be a real eye popper." He grinned, pulling out a horn and blowing it.

LeShawna shot up clutching her head in pain as she hit the bunk on top of her. She let out a growl opening the window, "Chris do I look like a farmer to you?"

"Maybe." Chris grinned, "Up and at em time for your first challenge."

"We have to what?" Lo asked.

"A twenty kilometer run around the campus." Chris grinned.

"I can't run, I miss Sadie too much." Katie cried.

"Do we get breakfast." Owen asked.

"After you finish the challenge." Chris smirked.

Eva let out a snarl attempting to attack chord being held back by Trent and Duncan.

"Anyways on your mark get set start."

Most of the campers ran while some didn't bother those being Heather, Lo, Noah, Katie, Lindsey, Justin and a few more.

"I can't go on." Owen shouted, collapsing on the floor.

"Owen shut up." Heather snapped, walking over him.

Duncan looked around everybody on his team was in the mess hall.

"Hey Chris we won the challenge." Duncan shouted, "All our team members are here."

"What that wasn't the challenge." Chris laughed.

"Are you kidding me." Noah snapped, amongst everyone else's groans of complaints.

"Anyways here's breakfast." Chris shouted.

"Seriously we get to eat this?" Gwen asked pointing at the buffet.

"Yep."

"Finally, something other than Chef's horror plates." Lo grinned.

"Dig in." Chris said.

He waited for everybody to have eaten about two plates before grinning, "Now for the second part of your challenge, the Awake-a-thon. Campers must stay up for twenty four hours last camper up wins the challenge for their team."

Courtney shook her head, "Idiot!" She said face palming, "All this was to make it harder for is to stay up."

Geoff looked around and turned to Gwen and Courtney, "So how long do you think they'll stay up."

"An hour." Courtney said.

Owen chose that moment to crawl along the floor too tired to walk.

"Maybe less." Gwen smiled.

"It is now twelve hours in and all the campers are still awake." Chris said.

Owen let out a sigh before collapsing and following asleep.

"It is now twelve hours in and all twenty campers are still awake."

**Confessional**

Gwen: This had got to be the most brutal thing I've ever done by far

**End Confessional**

Heather looked around and spotted Eva going to the bathroom dropping her MP3 player in the process and picked it up smirking.

**Confessional**

Heather: All I have to do now is wait.

**End Confessional**

It was now twenty four hours and seventeen contestants are still awake. Bridgette, Noah, and Izzy were asleep with Tyler slowly dozing off.

"Well time to make things interesting." Chris grinned pulling out a book of fairy tales , "Once upon a time..."

DJ looked around through blurry eyes Chef was in a tutu there was sparkly dust and he was really tired...

Courtney shook her head jumping around if she could stay active she could stay awake...

Lindsey and Beth also fell asleep a few minutes later, leaving the Gophers in the lead by one point.

"So Gwen how did you get roped into coming here. I'm only here because of a dare." Geoff said, talking to stay awake.

"No way! So am I. My little bro dared me to do and I did I didn't I get picked but here I am."

"Well I'm glad you got picked."

"Whys that."

"Cause you're a really awesome chick." Geoff grinned making Gwen blush.

Eva scowled as she tries to stay awake she was so bored. She looked around spotting Justin staring at him in shock, what was wrong with his eyes..

"Hey!" Lo shouted, "He's cheating."

"Yeah, his eyes are painted open." Trent added.

"Dude, that is smart unfortunately you're disqualified."

Justin shrugged positioning himself on the floor and falling asleep. Soon after Cody and Courtney also fell asleep.

Duncan looked around bored out of his wits and smirked when he spotted Harold and got some water placing his hand in it mentally patting himself on the back when the trick worked.

"Okay campers, everyone's who fallen asleep so far, go hit the showers you reek." Chris said.

The only campers left were Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Eva, Lo, and Trent.

"Time for the big guns." Chris said lifting a heavy book, "The History of Canada, chapter one."

In a matter of minutes Eva, Trent and Heather were knocked out.

"Were down to two Gophers and one Bass who will win."

Duncan fell sleep soon afterwards relying on Gwen to win. Lo sighed before crashing on the floor a few minutes before Gwen did.

"Looks like Gwen wins the Awake-a-Thon. Killer Bass I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"WHO STOLE IT!" Eva shouted. "One of you guys stole my MP3 player."

"Look Eva you probably misplaced it." Trent said trying to calm her, "I know how you feel music is important to me too."

"Shut up pretty boy."  
"Look Eva he's just trying to help." Lo said, "Don't be such a jerk."

"What was that. Want me to rearrange your face."

"You don't scare me the waitress Kelly at my dad's hotel is way more scarier than you."

"Oh really wanna say that again."

"Guys listen, let's not fight. Tyler said coming between them.

"Shut up all of you I hate you all."

"Eva, I found your MP3 player." Heather called out you dropped it by the beach.

Eva grabbed her MP3 player before turning back to her teammates

"Sorry." She said blushing

The rest of her teammates merely glared at her before turning away.

**Confessional**

Trent: I get it you love your music but threatening your teammates over it dude come on.

Lo: I don't think I even have to say anything really.

Noah: Dude that Eva girl is harsh but we might need her in another challenge but she might kill us all before we get to that challenge.

Tyler: That chick is scary man.

**End Confessional**

"Welcome back to the elimination ceremony losers." Chris said. "You guys have all cast your votes and the first marshmallow goes too…..

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, things are pretty much the same for now. But things will pick up in like two more chapters. Still review who you want to leave, explanations would be nice to. Let me know if there are any mistakes I wrote this chapter on my phone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, but my parents are making me work over the summer so no staying up late, sleeping in late, working on stories all day. I'v been so tired lately, waking up early I have no energy to do anything. I'm getting headaches and I'm not sure if it's from sleeping only five hours or less a night or not eating all day until noon after waking up at 7. Anyway enough of my problems you proabaly don't care so on the story.**

* * *

"And the first marshmallow goes too...me." Chris laughed, eating it. "In fact you're all eliminated."

The Killer Bass team gasp, blinking in shock before they all began to protest in shock and anger when Chris held up his hands.

"Relax. Geesh I was just kidding. Take a joke. Anyways nobody will be going home. I've decided to make this a reward challenge, instead. See you campers in the morning, but first here's a parting gift from me to you." Chris smirked pushing out a TV pressing the play button and walking away.

The team watched in shock as their confessional votes came into play.  
Lo: Do I need to explain myself; I'm a chill gal and all but that Eva girl has major issues.  
Trent: I thought she was gonna rip my head off, even though I tried to stick up for her.  
Bridgette: I'm really sorry Eva.  
Owen: Noah said I shouldn't vote for Eva cause we might need her I the next challenge, but Trent said I should cause she's mean! I'm so confused.  
Noah: Look at it from a strategic angle...  
Leshawna: Girl has serious problems.  
Lindsey: Whose this Edith girl everyone keeps talking about?

The confessional ended as Eva turned to her teammates on anger.

"You guys tried to vote me off?" She shouted.

"Hey word being tried." Noah said.

"It's not like you can blame us you brought it on yourself. Your attitude is just horrible man." Tyler spoke up.

Eva let out a shriek of anger, "I'll kill you all!" She shouted walking back to the cabins.

Trent swallowed turning to his teammates, "How about we not sleep at the cabins tonight."

The test of the Killer Bass nodded in shock and fear.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Courtney asked looking at Gwen.

"Hmm, oh she's fine. She's just tired. She did win the awake-a-thon. Same with Duncan he came in third place." Geoff said.

"That's right." Courtney said nodding her head before smirking, "But I also remember you and Gwen getting pretty cozy, during the awake-a-thon."

"What! No way dude!" Geoff said rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Whatever you say." Courtney smirked.

**Confessional**

Courtney: They so like each other! It's perfect though they'll be so busy looking out for each other they'll lose focus and I'll win. Having a boyfriend will only cause distractions. Hmm Gwen seemed smarter than that's oh well can't judge a book by its cover.  
Geoff: Okay so I kinda like Gwen, actually I don't I mean I do I mean ughhhhhh  
Gwen: zzzzzzzzzz  
**End Confessional**

"Look here comes the losers." Heather said.

"Shut up I make you shut up." Leshawna glared.

"Bring it!"

Leshawna began to make her way over only to be held back by, Tyler and Katie.

"Dude what do you think the next challenge gonna be?" Owen asked.

"I have no clue, but given the last two challenges it's gonna be unpleasant." Noah said.

"You wanna know what's unpleasant?" Owen snickered, "Being on the same team as Eva."

Noah grinned as he began laughing, "Tell me about it. Sheesh and I was feeling sorry for the Gophers having that Prima Donna Heather."

* * *

"Dodgeball are you serous?" DJ asked.

"I love dodgeball." Tyler said, "I'm a pro."

"Shut it! Now you guys should know the rules for this game but in case you don't here they are. You're hit you're out. You catch the ball the thrower is out. Any questions?" Chris grinned, ignoring all the hands in the air, "Great now about teams. We'll have five rounds. Losers are heading for a double elimination. The teams will be of five so choose members to sit out."

Immediately Duncan and Gwen began walking to the bleachers, with Duncan uttering a warning, "Wake me up and your dead."

Harold Cody and Justin also sat out leaving the Gophers with Courtney, Heather, Geoff, Izzy, and DJ as the players. On the Killer Bass side Lo and Trent sat out due to being the last two awake for the Bass, and Beth, Noah, and Leshawna. This left Trent, Owen, Tyler, Lindsey and Eva who was extremely tired but didn't want to sit down.

"Game on."

As they started Izzy grabbed the ball throwing at Trent who dodged it. She was soon hit by the ball Eva threw at her that sent her flying across the room.

"Eva so you have to be so harsh!" Trent asked.

"Do you wanna win?"

"Yay but-"

"But nothing now shut it."

Owen shouted throwing balls through the air hitting Heather and Geoff.

Courtney glared grabbing a ball hitting Owen that ricocheted off him and hit Trent and Lindsey.

"Ow." Lindsey muttered.

"Oh you okay." Tyler said running to her said.

"Tyler keep your head in the game."

"What." Tyler looked up only to be hit in the face by the ball DJ had thrown.

"Tyler!" Lindsey shouted.

"Sorry dude." DJ said.

Eva growled in rage, throwing a fast ball at Courtney sending her flying to DJ.

"Killer Bass wins the first round thanks to Eve's harsh throws!" Chris said.

"A little too harsh." Courtney glared.

"Round two." Chris said.

The following rounds went to both Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers and they were now down to the last round that would determine who would win the dodgeball game.

"Okay um where's our team?" Owen asked, noticing that Tyler, Trent, Katie and Lindsay were missing.

"Who cares. Noah get your scrawny little but in here. Your playing now." Leshawna shouted

So far Noah had been avoiding the game but now it seemed he had no choice. It was Noah, Eva, Leshawna, Owen, and Lo vs. Harold, Cody, Justin, and two very cranky very tired campers Gwen and Duncan.

Almost immediately Eva aimed her dodgeball for the tired Goth and grinned. Cody let out a shout jumping in front her and fallowing to the ground as he was hit in the gut.

"Shit Cody! Are you okay?" Gwen said kneeling over him until a cough interrupted her. She looked up to se Lo standing with dodgeball and sighed, squinting her eyes, "Just do it." She tensed and blinked when she felt a light tap on her arm.

"I'm not evil you know." Lo said turning back to the game.

Gwen went back to tending Cody dragging him off the court.

"On the count of three." Duncan shouted, "One...Two...Three...now!"

At once the Gophers through their balls at Eva getting her out the game.

While the Bass stared in shock, Duncan and Justin took the opportunity to knock out Lo and Leshawna.

Noah let out a shriek ducking as a ball flew over him making it bounce off the wall and hit the thrower who happened to be Duncan.

"Dude you just knocked out Duncan." Owen said.

"I know I guess I'm cooler than I thought." Noah grinned.

"Quit your yapping an play." Eva commanded.

"Guys look out." Lo shouted, but it was too late, Owen and Noah were knocked out by Harold's and Justin's throws.

"Looks like the Screaming Gophers win again. Bass I'll see you at elimination. Again... after you find your teammates."

"I wonder where they are?" Leshawna said.

* * *

"Look Katie, I think you should get some help like you know mental help." Trent said regretting his kindness.

Katie was currently dressed like Trent down to the hair.

"But we're like BFFs for like life." Katie squealed hugging him.

"Just leave me alone." Trent said running away from her this is what he for got for trying to comfort her about Sadie leaving.

"But Trent! We have to to shopping."

"Go away!" Trent said as Katie chased him around the island, 'I wonder what the others away doing'

Lindsey moaned as she pulled Tylan closer to her, he was a really good kisser. Or was it Tyrone, Tyler who cares he was a good kisser.

"We'll your votes were interesting." Chris said as he looked at the capers. Trent was edging away from Katie who was strangely dressed exactly like Trent including the hair leaning into him. Lindsey and Tyler were still making out. And a few of the campers had a few bruises thanks to a few of Eva's stray balls the team looked a little worse for wear.

"Anyway the first marshmallow goes to...

* * *

**Remember this is a double elimination round so chose two to leave. I have my two that I will be getting rid of but your opinion still matters.**


	5. Chapter 5

What team should win the next challenge?  
Sorry about the wait guys. It's coming along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: I did the challenge like you requested hope I did it justice. Sorry about the long wait. Hope you guys haven't given up on this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Point out any spelling mistakes, or grammar issues I wrote this on my phone so it might be a little sloppy.**

* * *

...the first marshmallow goes to Leshawna! ...Next up is Owen...Tyler...Trent." Chris said.

Trent ran up quickly moving away from Katie and hiding behind Owen.

"Bridgette...Lo...Noah. Looks like were down to the final three and the last marshmallow goes too...Lindsey!"

"But Trent!" Katie cried, "Why! We're BFFs!"

Trent just shuddered and shrunk further behind Owen.

"F**** you all!" Eva cursed, "I didn't want to stay on this stupid island anyway."

As the two losers were led away Leshawna turned to her team. "Next time we'll be the ones celebrating."

The team grinned nodding their heads in agreement, "Yeah."

"Dudes I've been thinking." Geoff said.

"We're all so proud." Heather smirked.

Geoff ignored her continuing on, "We've been on a winning streak we should just call ourselves the winning gophers."

"Not when you say stuff like that you could jinx us." Courtney said.

"Like that'll happen." Geoff said.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Okay campers." Chris said, "Today you guys will be showing off your skills."

"Like a talent show?" Beth asked.

"Ha! You wish. What's a reality show without hookups and drama? Today you guys will be reliving the romantic part of reality TV. Some of you will be playing certain types of couple. Now the couples will be from different teams and whoever does a better job acting wins points for their team, the team with the most points win."

"Wait so you're gonna make us pretend to date each other?" Duncan said, and grinned, leering at the girls on his team, "I can so do that."

"Glad you can Duncan cause you'll be paired with Trent."

"What!" They both shouted.

"I never said that there wouldn't be any unconventional couples." Chris smirked.

Duncan frowned merely crossing his arms.

"Anyway you too will be the hopelessly in love couple. Owen and Heather you guys will be the fighting cat and dog couple heading toward splitsville."

"Gag me with a spoon." Heather sneered.

"Let's see Gwen and...Noah. You guys will play the forbidden lovers from different worlds."

"Yippee." Gwen said sarcastically twirling her finger.

"DJ and Bridgette you two will be the couple that does everything together and I mean everything." Chris winked, "Um, Lindsey and Cody...one of you will be in the Friend Zone and I'm sure we know who."

"Aw dude come on!" Cody frowned, "I rather be with Gwen. She won't put me on the friend zone."

"Please," Gwen scoffed moving away, "You won't even be in a zone."

"Anyway, Geoff and...Beth you two will be in a power play relationship one of you is obviously in charge of the other."

Geoff frowned shaking his head. While Beth squealed jumping up and down.

"Izzy, Lo, and Harold you three will be the other unconventional relationship, passive-aggressive."

Harold grinned fist pumping, "Sweet."

Lo frowned rolling her eyes while Izzy laughed hysterically.

"Courtney and Tyler one of you is cheating, whether or not the partner finds out is up to you. Lastly Justin and Leshawna you two are the overly public couple meaning lots of PDA."

"No fair! How come she gets the hot guy?" Heather shouted, ignoring all the glares the rest of the guy campers gave her.

"I'm down with that." Leshawna grinned, staring at Justin.

Justin merely shrugged, "I'll make do I mean I usually only date other models but whatever."

"Perfect, have fun." Chris said waking away.

"You're not going to watch us." Courtney asked.

"The cameras are always watching but since you concerned I could-"

"Nope!" Courtney interrupted, "We're good."

"Great I'll see you lovebirds at the performance." He chuckled walking away.

"Performance?" Leshawna muttered.

Confessional

_Heather: Is he insane pairing me up with that big oaf. Well at least all we have to do is argue with each other no big deal I can do that._

_Gwen: Forbidden romance what is this Romeo and Juliet? Chris really needs to work up his game._

_Cody: I'm in the friend zone score, okay most guys might not like that but I see it as a step closer _

_Lo: I don't think I can do this. Harold's bad enough but I got stuck with psycho Izzy too. _

_Leshawna: Thank you Chris, you've finally done something right._

_Justin: She's pretty I guess whatever._

_Duncan: Not cool dude not cool._

_Noah: Well Gwen and I are sure to be the life of the party._

_Geoff: So whose gonna be in charge?_

_Trent: Really Chris what did I ever do to you?_

_Owen: I'm with Heather she kind of scares me sometimes._

_Tyler: Aren't I already cheating since I'm with Lindsey._

_Courtney: Chris you'll be hearing from my lawyers you slimy no good-_

_Duncan: -Stupid b*******_

_Trent: -Of an a*********_

_Heather: F*** you man._

_Harold: Sweeeeeeetttttt._

**End Confessional**

"Okay so whose gonna be in charge?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know." Beth shrugged, "What do you do in charge?"

"Heck if I know bra." Geoff said.

"I think Chris forgot about the fact that we're not actors." Nosh muttered.

"Who knows what goes on through his mind? From what I've seen so far I don't wanna know." Gwen said. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know, I'm tempted to not do anything. No offense but you're not my type." Noah said.

"None taken." Gwen muttered, "Well here goes nothing." She said and grabbed Noah's hand kneeling on the floor. "My love for you burns intensely but we cannot be together. Our parents um forbid us to see each other. So I am uh sad." She finished

"Oh that's so riveting." Noah muttered shaking his head while Gwen glared at him.

Confessional:

_Gwen: His sarcasticness is kind of annoying, like would it kill him to participate! But then again if he doesn't that just means I win the challenge for my team._

_Noah: Yeah in love with Gwen I don't think so, she's so not my type even if she is kind of smart._

**End Confessional**

"So we're the friend zone couple." Cody sighed, "That shouldn't be too hard nothing's changed."

"You're in a zone, what zone?" Lindsey asked

**Confessional**

_Cody: I know she didn't mean it but that was harsh, like I'm not even in a zone now, man come on._

_Lindsey: What zone is he in? Am I in a zone too?_

**End Confessional **

"So obviously I'll be the one breaking up with you." Courtney said.

"What! Why! If anything I should be the one cheating on you; technically I'm already with Lindsey."

Courtney let out a gasp, "You did not just say that."

"I don't care what Chris said, I'm not faking a relationship with you." Duncan scowled.

"Then don't, that just gives me an easy point for the team darling." Trent said stretching the last word, "S'not look you could act anyway I bet you couldn't act to save your life."

"Oh yeah." Duncan started but was cut off by the loud speaker.

"That reminds me you don't automatically get points because your competitor didn't participate. You'll still have to be a pretty good actor to win. You guys have until six to practice, after that you and your partner will be putting on a show and Chef and I will be judging. The performers will each get a series of points based on their acting and the team with the most points wins the challenge."

**Confessional**

_Heather: Thanks a lot Chris I got paired with that idiot Owen and he's not doing a thing to fight back. We're supposed to be arguing like cars and dogs._

End Confessional

"You are an ugly fat baboon. Come in you idiot fight back." Heather shouted.

"I just...I don't have anything mean to say." Owen shrugged.

Heather let out a shriek throwing her arms in the air and walking away.

"So we're the other unconventional couple." Harold said. "Awesome."

"Touch me and you die." Lo said jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I have this in the bag, I am so passive aggressive like all the time." Izzy said before turning to a squirrel near her, "Move it or lose it you stupid squirrel!" She shouted.

"So we do everything together." Bridgette said, "How do we do that?"

"Heck if I know." DJ shrugged, "Let's just agree with whatever the other one says."

The rest of the day was spent practicing for the show some couples having more difficulty then others.

"Okay! Let the show began, each camper can score up to ten points the team with the most points win. First up Leshawna and Justin."

They walked on the stage holding fans until Justin kissed her hand and began trailing kisses up her arm while Leshawna giggled.

As he got higher and higher Chris rolled his eyes before shouting, "Okay! I've seen enough. And quite frankly I don't need to see where this is going, you both get a four. Next!"

DJ and Bridgette walked up onto stage next holding hands and DJ spun her around before setting her the ground.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do."

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know but as long as I'm with you. I don't care."

"We could go rollerskating together."

"It depends do you wanna roller skate?"

"As long as you want to."

"I kind of have to pee."

"What a coincidence so do I."

"Let's go together."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Ugh!" Chris shouted, "I get it. Sheesh. Fine, fine, you both get eighth points now get out if here before I kill myself and you two."

Harold, Izzy and Lo came up on stage first. Harold grinned wrapping an arm around Lo's and Izzy's shoulders.

"Chris you're so awesome."

"Honey be a dear and remove your hand before I rip it out of your socket." Lo said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, Lolo you're such a kidder."

"Lolo?" She questioned eye twitching.

"It's my pet name."

"This isn't real you know."

"Yeah she's right, your delusional." Izzy snickered, ignoring the looks she got.

"Remove your arm. Now." Lo commanded.

"Boo, you're going about it all wrong." Izzy laughed, "Try it like this." She said grabbing Harold's arm and flipping him over her shoulder.

"Ow." Harold moaned.

"Okay, that was wow, Lo you got the passive aggressive part right but the acting was subpar at best so you get six points."

"Gee thanks"

"Make that five, Izzy you got the aggressive but not the passive so I'll give you three and Harold you get no points."

Noah and Gwen walked onto the stage next standing accordingly next to each other,

"Well are you guys gonna act or not."

"Once again not my type."

**Confessional**

_Gwen: As cliché as it is I love forbidden romances, Romeo and Juliet was my favorite play and I'm in love with West Side Story and Grease. It's my guilty pleasure so this challenge was kind of easy for me_."

**End Confessional**

"Noah, I know I don't fall into your grouping. But I can't change who I am. I'm not your type, but that doesn't change the way I feel we can ignore the types and just be together it doesn't matter what type we are..."Gwen started. "...I will always love you."

Chris stood up along with Chef clapping furiously.

"That was amazing! You even got Noah to get in on it dude." Chris said, pointing at said boy who was wiping a stray tear from his eye.

**_Confessional_**

_Noah: I had something in my eye."_

**End Confessional**

"Nine points." Chris said. "Noah you get three and only cause Gwen's performance is making me feel generous."

Gwen walked off the stage towards the cheering of her teammates while Chris turned to the camera.

"With Gwen's awesome performance the Gophers are now ahead by nine points leading the score at 29 to 20. Who will win nobody knows it's still anybody's win. Geoff, Beth you're next"

Goff and Beth came out next shuffling their way on the stage.

"Geoff where is my decaf white chocolate mocha latte!" Beth shouted.

"Here." Geoff said handing out a pretend cup only for Beth slap his hand away

"What are you doing get me a decaf white chocolate mocha latte right now!"

"You want a real one?" Geoff asked, scratching his head, "That wasn't what we rehearsed."

"What other kind is there." Beth snapped, crossing her arms. "Go get it!"

"But where am I supposed to find one?"

"Not my problem now go! Go now!"

Geoff walked off the stage as he began to look for coffee while Chris laughed, "Good one Beth didn't know you had it in ya. I actually expected it the other way around. Nice acting but I'm sure you could have made him get more than coffee. So I'm giving you a seven. Geoff dude whenever you come back and stop acting whipped I gave you a six."

Courtney and Tyler walked no next with Courtney immediately getting into a defensive position.

"You're cheating one me." Courtney said crossing her arms.

"What I thought I was the one who was cheating." Tyler frowned.

"You're cheating on me? As if." She snorted, "Like that would happen. Besides who would you cheat on me with? That idiot blonde girl?"

"Hey don't talk about her like that." Tyler shouted. "Just cause she's not as smart as you."

"Pluh-lease slugs are smarter than her."

"Well at least she can find someone to date her; I bet nobody wants to date a bossy bitch like you. Nobody likes you."

"I was a CIT!" Courtney shouted throwing herself at Tyler and knocking them to the ground as they began fighting.

"Enough!" Chris shouted, "You two were the cheating couple not the fighting couple. So you lose, but Tyler I'll give you a point since in a way you are cheating on Courtney."

"What!" Courtney shouted.

"Ha take that-" Tyler was cut off as he fell to the floor clutching his crotch where Courtney had just kicked him.

"You take that." Courtney sneered walking away.

**Confessional:**

_Courtney: As it anybody in their right mind would cheat on me. I was a CIT._

_Tyler: That girl is crazy man; I'm telling you stay away from her._

**End Confessional**

Duncan and Trent came up next yet and Chris laughed clapping his hands

"My favorite coupe has arrived."

Trent and Duncan merely stared at each other glaring at Chris.

"Will are you gonna act or not?".

Trent let out a deep breath grabbing Duncan's hand. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too." Duncan said through clenched teeth

"Stop I've seen enough. I give both of you a two but if you kiss I'll bump it up to a ten."

"Kiss him no way dude. Duncan said

"Well if it's for the team...I'll do it." Trent shuddered but was cut off by Chris' laughter.

"Dude you were seriously gonna do it. Ha! That's ten pints for you but I can't believe you were actually gonna do it."

Duncan also began laughing while Trent glared at both or them and stalked off the stage.

**Confessional **

_Trent: It was for the team. Nothing else nothing more and besides Noah kissed Cody in the Awake-a-thon what about that._

**End Confessional**

Cody and Lindsey came on next and Cody turned to Lindsey

"So um Lindsey I know you think of me as just a friend but-"

"Friend no offence Brody but I don't even know you and even if I did I see you more adorable then friend. Ooh! Like my friend Britney's dog. She has a little Chihuahua it was so adorable just like you. You're like a Chihuahua. Or my other friend Tiffany's little brother."

"I'm don't even qualify for the friend zone I'm in the brother slash puppy zone are you serious." Cody frowned

**Confessional**

_Cody: I could make that work to my advantage get them to trust me since they don't see me as anything. Besides girls like to kiss adorable things it's been proven._

_Lindsey: I hope I didn't hurt Charlie's feelings. _

**End Confessional**

"That was gold man. Lindsey you get nine points, Cody man you get four. This puts the Screaming Gophers ahead with 44 points with the Killer Bass trying to catch up with their 39 points. Lastly we have Owen and Heather."

"You idiot baboon." Heather shouted as she began riding on Owen. "Can't you do anything right."

"Don't you think Heather's being a little harsh?" Gwen asked.

"Nah; the big guy can handle it." Geoff said waving a hand.

"So far Heather is in the lead and will probably win the challenge for her team."

Hearing this, the Gophers begin to encourage her in her insults.

"I'm sorry guys I just...I don't have anything mean to say." Owen apologized.

"It's okay Owen!" Beth shouted.

"But I could go for some doughnuts they're so awesome have you ever had glaze one filled with jelly amazing."

They watch as Heather continued in Owen before she finished "By the way doughnuts are not the best things the world."

Owen stared at her his mouth dropping open as he stared in shock, "You did not just go there."

"Oh I went there tubby."

"You evil horrible witch. I can't believe you said that. Everyone always says that you're horrible but I never beloved it until now. You're pure evil. You evil-"

The test of the campers watched in awe and shock as Owen went off, Heather blinking in shock.

"Owen! That was amazing! Ten points that gives the Killer Bass 49 points. Killer Bass wins" Chris said as the killer bass begin to cheer, "Gophers I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. My life has been kinda hectic lately. I'll try to update faster next time. Also if any other reviewers have any challenges they want me to right let me know and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. Let me know who you want to leave. I have nobody in mind and I'm open to almost anybody being voted off.**


End file.
